1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device in which first and second housings are foldably coupled to each other through a hinge portion, and particularly to a mobile terminal device having plural image pick-up sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal device has been proposed, in which an upper housing and a lower housing are coupled by a hinge portion foldably and further the upper housing can turn in relation to the lower housing in a direction orthogonal to the above unfolding/folding direction.
In this mobile terminal device, a camera and a display are mounted on one surface of the upper housing, and a camera is mounted also at one end of the hinge portion. Further, the display is used in order to display a picture from the operating camera.
The thus constructed mobile terminal device can be used as a video camera with a monitor, in a state where the upper housing and the lower housing unfold at an angle of about 90° and further the upper housing is turned at an angle of 90° to the lower housing.
Further, the above mobile terminal device can control starting of each of functions thereof according to the unfolding/folding position between the upper and lower housings, or the rotary position between the upper and lower housings. For example, as described above, in case that the upper housing and the lower housing are unfolded at an angle of 90°, and further the upper housing is turned at an angle of 90°, a video camera mode starts automatically (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
JP-A-2001-169166
In the above conventional mobile terminal device, it is possible to start each function according to the positional relation between the upper housing and the lower housing. However, after the video camera mode was started, the operation for setting which of two cameras is used for shooting images must be performed by a user himself. Namely, though the digital camera mode can be started automatically by a simple operation, the operation control of the camera itself can be not performed automatically.